


Wraith

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ждет своего часа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith

Война. Из раза в раз разумные расы, вступая в баталии друг против друга, попадают в одну и ту же коварную ловушку: обратив внимание на угрозу извне, они абсолютно не обращают внимание на то, что творится среди их народов. Не обращают внимания на то, что они вынашивали чуть ли не в своем сердце.

Они не считали себя злом. Они не считали себя чем-то ужасным и отвратительным, они просто были... _другими_. С иными желаниями, в иными целями, с иной идеологией. Вот только была одна досадная проблема.

Они были заперты в кристалле вместе с отвратительной Хранительницей. Той самой, которая жалкими фокусами поместила самую могущественную сущность протосской расы в кхайдарин, невероятно сильный и способный уместить миллиарды воспоминаний кхалаев... Вместе с ними. Они продолжали жить, равно как и Замара — кристалл сохранил их сущности в себе. Пока Хранитель находилась в некоем подобии анабиоза, Улрезаж размышлял. И пытался найти выход отсюда.

Разбив кхайнарин изнутри, они бы убили себя. Да и энергии Алис'Арил не позволяли просто взять и накопить достаточной для этого мощи — сопряжения потоков под поверхностью Элны создавали слишком сильный резонанс. Их бы просто разорвало.

Алисаар здесь было еще меньше, чем обычно — их помощь в плане знаний оказалась неоценимой для неразим.

А потом случилось то, что заставило Улрезажа неистово кричать в Пустоту — за неимением других возможностей повлиять на мир. Шакураса не стало — взрыв планеты, освобождение накопившейся в ней за миллиарды лет энергии эхом прокатилось по потокам, по эфиру, по чувствам всех приближенных к Пустоте существ. Скорбь захлестнула сущность темного архонта — и если бы кто-либо увидел тюрьму-кхайдарин в это время, то заметил бы то, что он потемнел, вместо фиолетового стал почти черным, излучающим черное же свечение.

Замара не проснулась даже от намеренных попыток Улрезажа разбудить её. В полном отчаянии сущность кричала, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь услышит его... _их_.

И вдруг он резко понял, что случилось. 

Падший. Его господин, тот, который создал его, тот, который мягко навел его на мысль об уничтожении всех Хранителей... в чем он отнюдь не преуспел. И на место боли пришел гнев, волной захлестнувший эфир. Его услышали все темные архонты, в одно и то же время содрогнувшиеся под натиском столь мощного порыва эмоций. 

Каждый из них знал: ярость Улрезажа найдет свою цель. Рано или поздно.


End file.
